The Trip
by JoJo2604
Summary: Will a boys fishing trip for the uniformed officers end in disaster when gate crashed by a certain officer? Now rated M due to content
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, I hope you enjoy my new story! I had promised my next story to be the sequel to Benefits but I couldnt hold out on this and I have big plans for the next few chapters but I do promise the first chapter of the sequel will be up before I continue with this futher. Anyway if you do read please leave me a review, they really help and keep me motivated. This is rated T for this chapter but its going to end up as M so please be warned about that! Thank Jodie xxx**

* * *

Chapter One

"Well its ment to be a boys only weekend..." Callum Stone stressed as the five men sat round the table in the pub. Smithy sighed slightly "Oh come on mate.. she has had a rough time of it.. she needs cheering up.." Callum interupted him "No.. the only reason you have asked her is cause you wanna get into her nickers". Smithy shook his head "Do me a favour.. I care about Stevie and I wanna see her have a good time.." he paused and noticed Nate and Ben exhange looks before turning back to Callum "Look... you and Leon are sharing a tent.. Ben and Nate are in together.. Stevie can come in with me and during the day she can do her own thing... we can still go fishing and things and then in the evening she can come to the pubs with us..." Nate smiled "It is a bit like having a ball and chain Gov.. I mean how much luck are we gunna have with women with her there.." he turned towards the young PC "Well you never have any trouble finding yourself a woman.. I will look after Stevie and you lot can do what you want... alright?". The four men nodded "If she ruins this trip..." Leon began before Smithy interupted "She wont.. Stevie is a laugh.. just chill yeah.. it will be a good few days". Callum nodded "Well if anything goes wrong we will be holding you responsible Smithy". Smithy nodded "I expected nothing less.. lets just get work tomorrow out the way and then we will be on our way to Devon yeah...". Leon interupted "Yeah cause camping in November is such a great idea". The men all let out a slight laugh and finished their drinks, chatting about their plans to fish, play football and have a messy five days away from the stress of their lives in London.

He had been locked away in his office most of the morning. The previous night had taken its toll on him and his head was killing him, all he wanted was to go and lay in a dark room and sleep but here he was on a Sunday with only the local drunks from the previous night in custody to deal with. He glanced to the door as a loud bang sounded the room. "Come in" he called and he glanced to the small blonde detective "What are you doing here?" he asked, knowing she very rarely worked on a Sunday "I have come to see my favourite Inspector.." she pushed the door closed and headed over to the seat oppisite him "Have you managed to clear things with Callum... cause I can stay at home if..." he interupted "Dont be daft.. they were fine and I for one am really glad you are coming.. I cant wait..". She smiled "Ok great.. thanks again.. I know it was ment to be a lads holiday and I really do appriciate you all letting me come.. I just need to get away..". He nodded "Its ok.. the job can be stressfull and you have had a tough few weeks since your Dad..." she glanced down and he smiled "Im sorry". She shook her head "Listen.. why dont I come round tonight... I can help you pack and we can crack open a bottle of something?". He nodded "Sounds great... we can order a pizza.. we are setting off early in the morning so why dont you bring your stuff and we can get off from mine?". She nodded "Ok.. see you tonight Smithy.. have fun.." she moved towards the door and turned back to him a cheeky grin outlinning her face "Oh and here..." she rummaged in her pocket and chucked a packet of paracetomol at him "Try and not look to hungover".

She began to pack her things into her bag, the last few months had been tough, her father had passed away so suddenley a few months ago and she was sure without Smithy there to hold her hand at the funeral she wouldnt of gotten through it. He was the best friend she could ask for and he stood by her through everything. She packed nearly all her clothes into her four bags and every pair of heels she owned. She wanted to be prepaired for every occasion. She wanted it to be a great five days with Smithy and the other Sunhill uniformed men, she got on well with all of them and she was really looking foward to getting to know them better. She loved Smithy to pieces and she wanted some more friends like him so maybe this was the perfect chance to make them. She chucked her bags into the back of her waiting taxi and smiled "Sixty two Clayton Road please" she spoke to the driver before sliding into the back of the car. She was looking foward to an evening with her best friend. The drive took normally about ten minutes but she had been sat in the back of the taxi twenty five minutes in the traffic jam when her phone rang. "Hello.." she smiled "Hi Stevie... I just wondered where you were at?". She sighed "Stuck in traffic.. its a nightmare Smithy.. I dont think Im ever gunna make it to yours..". He sighed "Ok.. I was gunna order the pizza". She smiled leaning in towards the driver "How long roughly?" she asked. "Hard to say love.. we are five minutes away..." Smithy spoke and she drowned out the older man in the front of the car "Where are you?". She glanced out the window "Turpin road... there are road works". He sounded rushed "Ok.. I will walk and meet you.. stay there" he hung up. With in five minutes she saw him heading down the road, she opened the window and shouted to him, he crossed the road to her and climbed into the back of the taxi "Im sorry..." she smiled as he gently kissed her cheek "Dont be daft Moss... come on.. we can walk" he passed the driver twenty pounds and climbed back out the taxi, the driver had pulled the boot open and he glanced at her bags "We are going for five days Moss... is this all really necessary?". She nodded "You never know what you might need" he gestured to the bag of shoes as he pulled them from the car "You will sink in these heels if you try and walk in the mud in them". They headed back down the road towards his flat and she watched as he struggled with her bags "You want me to take one?". He shook his head "No.. your ok.. I enjoy being a camel" he smirked slightly.

They had finished their pizza and had started packing his things, they had been at it about half an hour when he disapeared, when he returned a few moments later he had two bottles of beer and a black bin bag "Whats that for?" she asked as she sent him a shy smile "I thought I could stick some stuff in here for the charity shop why we are at it". She nodded slightly "Ok what you planning on getting rid of?". He gestured to a pile of shirts he had placed on the end of the bed "Some old shirts.. I dont wear any of them any more". She grabbed for one "Smithy.. this is designer.." he nodded "Yeah I know..." he took the blue top from her fingers "Most of them are.. but I dont wear them.." she interupted "But I could.." she took it back from him "Oh yeah?" he asked looking amused "And where are you gunna wear it?". She smiled "In bed... there is nothing more comfy than wearing a mans top in bed.." he interupted "Or sexy... your not having it" he pulled it back from her fingers and pushed it into the binlinner. "They are going to the charity shop..". She sighed as he pulled the rest from the bed into the bag. "I want my nike jumper out that cupboard to take away.. can you grab it..". She moved from the bed and took the hoody from the coat hanger and passed it to him before moving to the binlinner and taking the blue shirt back out "Put it back" he spoke and she turned to him, wondering how he managed to read her so easily. "Its just one Smithy.. I will give you a couple of quid for the charity shop". He watched as she stood infront of the mirror holding the shirt against her. "It will look pretty sexy eh Smithy?". He sighed as she moved towards the bed and rested down "Stevie.. I dont.." she interupted "Maybe I could even wear it while we are away". She smirked to him as he grabbed for it "Dont be so God damn selfish Inspector Smith". He lent for it again and she shoved it behind her back "No.. share Smithy". He grabbed for her hands and smiled as he pinned her onto the bed. "Give me my shirt back DS Moss..." she interupted as she layed on it "I want it Smithy... dont be so nasty.." he grinned "No.. you aint having it..". She grinned "Why cause it will turn you on.. me naked in your clothes.." she noticed him glance over her body and she laughed "Thats it.. you dont want to see me wearing it?". He smiled "No.. its not.." he noticed her chuckle slightly and he frowned "Dont laugh at me Moss". She smiled as she lent up placing her lips to his, he allowed her to kiss him for a few seconds before she pulled away, he stared into her eyes for a few seconds before he pressed his soft lips back to hers, he kissed her so gently, his hands moved from pinning her to the bed to her hands, holding her so gently as his tounge begged for entrance which after a few more seconds she granted him. His lips moved slowly over hers, his tounge massaging hers. She pulled from him and shock covered his face "Im sorry.. I shouldnt of done that.." he moved from her body and smiled slightly at her "You can erm.. you can keep the shirt". She nodded slightly, licking her lips "I erm I better go to bed". He smiled as she rose to her feet, grabbing the shirt and heading for the door "Is the spare bed made up?" she asked and he nodded "Stevie.. Im so..." she interupted "Dont Smithy.. its fine.. I will see you in the morning" she walked out the room and rushed towards his spare bedroom, once inside she pushed the door shut. "Wow" she whispeared to herself as she hugged the shirt into her chest. Smithy had just made a pass at her, or had she made a pass at him? it was all a bit of a blur but all she did know was it had been the most amazing kiss of her life and she couldnt of been happier it had happened.

"Na.. Stevie is here..." he sighed down the phone as he sat on his bed, Callum had rung to invite him to the pub, which to be completly honest even if she wasnt there he wasnt keen on another drunken night. "Oh really?" Callums voice sounded amused and Smithy smiled to himself "She came here to help me pack". He could hear Callums smirk "Sounds like something a girlfriend would do if you ask me" Smithy sighed "Well I didnt ask you.. so shut your mouth" Callum laughed down the phone "Are you shaging her?" Smithy was quite taken aback by his bluntness "No.. Im not.. me and Stevie are friends.." Callum interupted "Corse mate.. see you tomorrow at nine". Smithy smiled to himself "Yes boss... see you tomorrow". He hung up and smiled to himself, he really liked Stevie and his heart had skipped a million beats when she had kissed him. She kissed him, did this mean she liked him too? Was they finally gunna get their friendship to the next level. Because however Callum dressed it up, he did want her, all the crude coments he made were true, he really really wanted her and now he had a slight sign she wanted him too, maybe this trip was going to work out better than he had ever imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review thanks. xx**

* * *

Chapter Two

Stevie had just made herself a cup of coffee and rested down at the kitchen table when he walked into the room. The evening before was a complete blur, he had kissed her, he had tried it on with her. She smiled at him as he stood staring at her. "I have just boiled the kettle" she smiled gesturing to the kitchen side where it rested. "Thanks" was all he replied as he moved over to it and began to make a tea. "Listen.. about last night.." she began and he interupted "Its fine Stevie.. forget it happened". She nodded slightly "Ok I thought things were gunna be really awkward.. I thought you would be embarressed" he turned to face her, his cup resting in his hands "Why would I be embarressed?" he asked and she smiled "Because you kissed me Smithy... you made a pass at me.." he shook his head "Well thats not really correct is it.. look I know you have had it tough Stevie but you cant turn this on me.. you kissed me". She sighed "Why would I kiss you?" he nodded "Thanks.. nice to know you think so much of me..." she interupted "I didnt mean it like that Smithy... I just ment Im not attracted to you.." he smiled "Well you made a pass at me..." she interupted "Stop saying that.. I didnt make a pass at you". He ran his hand over his face before turning his attention back to her "Fine.. fine if it makes you feel better blame me... I tried it on with you.. I made a pass at you.. you happy now?" he turned to the cupboard and pulled some bread out "Not really no" she replied as she rose to her feet and walked from the room and he sighed as he popped the bread into the toaster.

He knocked lightly on the bedroom door, with half eaten toast in his hand and finished his mouthfull before smiling at her "Stevie listen.. the last thing I want to do is make things difficult between us.. I care about you too much to lose you over something so stupid... so can we just put it down to a bad judgement on both parts?" she let a soft grin cover her face "Yeah ok.. do you still want me to come away... cause if you rather I didnt..." he cut in "Dont be silly, corse I want you to come" a slight smirk covered his face as he headed out the door and he spoke "I just dont want you to wear my shirt" she let out a giggle as he pulled the door too behind him. At least they had sorted things now and could concentrate on having a good trip. She was excited, she hadnt been away for a while and needed to relieve herself from the stress. She had a quick shower and pulled on a pair of white jeans, tucked into high black boots coming to her knees and a black top, met be a huge white belt. She headed down the stairs and smiled at Smithy as he sat at the kitchen table "You nearly ready to go?" he asked softly and she nodded glancing at the clock "When are we leaving?". He followed her eye line to the clock and read the time 8.40. "Bout ten minutes... Nate, Ben and Leon are all at Nates... and then we gotta pick Callum up... its a good job Jack let me borrow his car or we would of had to of taken two.." she smiled "Sorry". He shook his head "I wasnt having a dig Stevie... I wouldnt of asked you if I didnt want you to come". She nodded "Can I just give my mum a quick call?". He nodded "Corse, Im gunna pack the car..." she headed out the door and he called "Grab the sat nav off my bedside table?" he shouted. "Yep" she shouted back to him.

They had been on the road nearly two hours, Smithy was driving and she was sat next to him in the passenger seat, Callum and Nate were just behind them and Leon and Ben in the back of the black land rover discovery. Callum was telling a sexist joke about a woman being like a condom, which she had choose to ignore, she could hear them all laughing as Nate began his when joke she plugged her headphones into her Ipod and drifted off into a trance listening to kings of leon. She jumped as Smithy shook her glancing at the clock, she noticed nearly an hour had passed "Moss..." he shouted and she pulled her headphones from her ears "What?" she sighed, glancing at the men in the back. Ben was sleeping, Nate and Callum were playing cards and Leon like her listening to his music. "Sat nav" he stressed. She shook her head "I dont have it" she replied. He glared at her "I told you to get it..." she interupted "No you didnt... you said 'I will grab the sat nav'". He stressed "You are unbelievable... one thing I asked you to do..." she interupted "You didnt ask me to do anything Smithy..." she pushed her headphones back into her ear, which he pulled back out "So what am I ment to do now? I have no idea where we are going". She glared at him "Well if you had remembered to pack it and stopped blaming it on..." he interupted "I told you to get it... for fuck sake Stevie". She stared at him "Grow up Smithy... its not the end of the world we will find where we are going". He shouted "Yeah its alright for you sitting with your fucking headphones in...". She cut in "Its not my fault you imagine things Smithy..." he glared accross at her once again "Dont start with that again Stevie... Im not gunna keep taking the fucking blame when I have done nothing wrong.." she tried to interuted, but Callum cut her off "Oi.. oi.. will you two shut up.." she glared over at him and he handed her his phone "I have a sat nav on my phone... here". She glared at Smithy before smiled "You happy now?" she asked sarcastically "Not fucking likely... I have to spend the next five days with you". Nate interupted "Smithy thats a bit uncalled for". She smiled at the men in the back, noticing Leon had now removed his headphones and Ben was wide awake listening to the argument. "Whats the address?" she asked changing the subject. Smithy pointed to the glove box "Its in there.. you think you can manage that". She pulled the paperwork out and glared at him "You are pathetic Smithy". He glared at her briefly "Me.. I think its.." Leon cut in from the back "Do you think you can save the domestic for when we get there..." Callum cut in "Yeah before you put us in the bloody ditch.. whats the matter with you two.. grow up the pair of you" he stressed and she noticed the car fall into an uneasy silence and she pushed her headphones back into her ears.

She pulled her headphones out of her ears as the car pulled into a gate way. He stopped the car and jumped out heading over to a tiny office with 'Reception' wrote over it. "Is this it?" she asked as she glanced at what could only be described as a muddy field. "Yeah... it has a great fishing lake..." Nate began as he pulled his door open and climbed out, strectching his legs. "Its just a field.. I thought it was campsite.." Callum smiled "We are roughing it Stevie... a tent and a fire.. thats about all we are gunna need". She stared at him "We will freeze sleeping in a tent.. its November". Leon spoke up from the back "Thats what I said". Callum glanced at his watch "I reckon we need to get the tents up and then go an get some food". Stevie glared at him "Or find a B&B?". Smithy returned to the car and climbed in "We are down the bottom..". he gestured to the track "Get in mate" he called to Nate who jumped back into the car and they began to drive down the bumpy track towards a small empty field at the bottom of the campsite. Once they pulled up she glanced round "This looks like fun". Smithy glared at her as he climed from the car "Well you didnt have to come". She glared at him as she heard the others climbing from the car. She felt Nates hand rest onto her shoulder "Ignore him Serge.. this is what he is like with us lot all the time.." she smiled "Im surprised you put up with him". He nodded "He is a laugh as well... just go easy on him". She watched as Nate climbed from the car leaving her alone. She heard them getting the tents from the boot and climbed out of the car, sinking into the mud instantly, this really wasnt what she had signed up for. She watched for a few mintes as Nate and Ben began to put their tent up, glancing at Callum and Leon doing theirs just next to them "Are you gunna help me or what?" Smithy stressed at her and she made her way towards him. She helped him for about ten minutes, or she attempted to help him. The others tents were all up and they were moving there stuff into their tents. "Oh come on Smithy.. you are letting the side down" Callum teased and Smithy glared at him "Shut up" he turned to her "Will you fucking help..". She sighed "I am trying Smithy". He pushed past her "Move" and she stepped back and he pointed to a pole "Hold that". She held onto it until he pulled hard on it and she stumbled slightly letting go "For fuck sake Stevie... can you stop being Daddys little princess for two minutes and help me". She glared at him before walking off. She heard Callum stress "That was a bit out of order Smithy"  
before she headed back up towards the entrance of the campsite.

She had sat down on a small bench next to reception and wiped tears that had formed in her eyes, before covering her face with her hands. "Can I sit down?" he asked and she glanced up at him. "Its a free country" she replied turning her eyes back to the floor. "What I said.. it was out of order.." he smiled as he rested down next to her. She nodded "Yeah it was.. you have been out of order all day". He nodded slightly "I know.. can we just put today behind us.. I promise I will never speak to you like that again Stevie". She shook her head slightly "All of this has been over that kiss... for Gods sake Smithy what would you of been like if we;d of slept together". He sighed "Stevie.. you are my best friend and I am sorry that we have been at each others throats all day.." she interupted "Its fine.. you kissed me.. we will let it go". He sighed "You know what fine.. yeah.. come on.. Callum has put our tent up we are going to get some dinner".

They had been in the car for roughly ten minutes, Callum had decided to give Smithy a break from driving so was now driving with Ben in the front, she was in the middle with Leon and Smithy and Nate were in the back. "What do we want to eat?" Ben asked as they drove into a small village. "Kebab.." Leon called and Stevie sighed "Really... cant we get some proper food?". Callum smiled at her in the mirror "What you got in mind?". She smiled "A pub or restaurant". Smithy cut in "Its ment to be quick and easy Stevie... but I guess thats the story of your life". She glared at him "Why did you bother to appolygise to me if you are just gunna be a fucking arsehole again". He laughed "Oh come on Stevie... it was a joke". She turned back towards the front of the car "If everyone wants a kebab Im fine with that" she smiled. Smithy laughed "Yeah and you will just sulk for the rest of the night that you aint got your own way". She turned back to him "Just shut up Smithy". He smiled "Is that the best you can do?". She shook her head "You seriously need to grow up... we kissed get over it for fuck sake Smithy" she shoved her earphones into her ears and smiled as the music blared into her ears, knowing he could deal with the difficult questions that were bound to be being asked. Right now she just wanted to be left alone.

* * *

**Thanks again. I promise Smithy wont be a prat for the whle of this story but I wanted to build some tension. Please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thank you to everyone who is reading this, especially to those who take the time to leave me a review, its really nice of you. I am at the moment getting a bit behind on some of my stories so I am going to be focusing on this story, Hidden Benefits and Baggage, if anyone has any questions about any of my other stories please PM me. Thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

Chapter Three

Stevie woke early the next morning and smiled at Smithy as he slept, they hadnt really made up from their fight but whatever he said she still loved him to pieces, he had been really horrible but she just couldnt find it in her heart to hate him. He grunted slightly as she pulled the blanket up and over his body, as her fingers brushed his bare back she felt tingles. His skin was cold but so soft. She took a deep breath before climbing from her sleeping bag and making her way out of the tent, she walked over to the car and pulled the door open and grabbed her coat from inside. After their kebabs the previous night, they had brought cans and came back to camp to make a fire, but Stevie had decided to leave the men to it and had gone to bed at just after nine. "Morning.." she jumped at the rough voice behind her. "Morning Callum.." she smiled as she turned to face him "You sleep ok?" he asked and she sighed "I have had better nights... but it wasnt the worst". A grin covered his face "So you and Smithy?" he asked and she shook her head "There is no me and Smithy... we kissed the other night and thats it.. Im not interested in him in that way.. I dont know what his problem is". He smiled "Maybe he wants more..." they both jumped at the voice behind them "Or maybe I just dont like people making me out to be the bad guy when I did nothing wrong". He opened the car door she was leaning on and she moved over, she smiled at Callum as he spoke "Smithy we wernt gossiping about it" he smiled "No.. cause it sounded like it". He pulled a small black bag from the car and headed up the field "Im going to have a shower".

"Hey... Smithy.. please.." he turned to face her as she tried in vain to catch up with him "Listen.. we werent talking about it.. he was just worried about me.." he nodded "I bet he is..." she interupted "And what is that ment to mean?". He laughed "Oh give yourself some credit... Im sure you can work it out". She shook her head "I really dont know what your problem is Smithy but if you dont snap out of it we arent going to have a friendship left so please.. just get over it". He shook his head "And what makes you think I want a friendship left... me and you.. we are done" he stormed off up the field and she felt tears stinging at her cheeks as she watched him go. What had happened was a mistake but surely she ment more to him than bareing a grudge? This was a man who shot a armed gunman to protect her, a man that she secretly thought had beaten Devlin to a pulp to protect her. How could she really mean nothing to him now. She returned to the small camp and slipped into the tent she shared with him unnonticed, the last thing she wanted was his friends asking questions, infact all she really wanted was to go home and curl up in her own bed and be away from him and the stress he brought her. She sat in the tent for what felt like hours, wiping the tears from her cheeks until the zip flew up and he appeared. "Yeah whatever Callum.." he called before moving inside, he stared at her as she recomposed herself "Whats up with you?" he asked and she wiped her face quickly once again "Nothing.. Im fine.." he grabbed his bag and pulled his phone out before moving back out of the tent, she sighed as she followed him out. "We are going fishing.." Leon smiled at her as he fiddled with his fishing rod "You fancy it?". Smithy glanced at her "She cant be quiet enough" she noticed a faint smile outline his lips and she returned it as the men all got there stuff together. "No.. erm.. leave me the car keys and I will pop into town shopping". Callum chucked the keys at her "Knock yourself out". She watched as the men all began to head down the field towards the fishing lake.

"so come on then spill?" Callum smiled at the man sitting inbetween Ben and Nate. "What?" he asked. "Are you shagging her?" he smiled. "Like I said Im not interested in Stevie.. she is far to high maintance". Callum laughed "Oh come on... any man in there right mind would give Stevie one... you telling me the thought hasnt crossed your mind.. you aint so much as thought of her naked?". He smiled "I have thought about a lot of women naked.. dont mean I want to shag them all.." Nate interupted "So why are you giving her such a hard time?". Smithy shook his head to dissmiss the question and Ben cut in "I thought you too were close friends.." Smithy nodded "We are..." his words from earlier suddenley coming back to haunt him, he really didnt want to lose her, just because deep down he was in love with her. "We were close... but sometimes people drift apart". Leon sat up from where he layed next to Callum "Funny how you too drifted apart after your little snog" he glared at him "Shut up" Leon rested back to where he had layed and Callum stared at Smithy "What is your problem eh?" he paused and Smithy just kept his eyes staring out at the lake "If she really means that little to you mate... why are you so hung up on her?". Smithy kept his eyes straight, knowing he couldnt break his hard man attitude infront of these men.

She hadnt found much to buy, but deciding to buy herself something to wear tonight to grab the mens attention she had found a cute little white top she just couldnt resist, she had also found something little for Smithy in the hope it would help to sort the issuee they were in the middle of. When she arrived back at the tents some three hours later she smiled at the three men sitting round the fire "Alright.." she begen "What do you think?" she asked showing off her new top. Ben, Nate and Leon all nodded and she smiled "Where is Smithy?" she asked and Nate gestured down towards the lake "He and Stone have stayed at the lake.." Leon cut in "We got bored so decided to come and sit here instead.." Nate interupted "Now your back we are going to go into town and get some marshmellows to melt tonight... you wanna come?". She shook her head "No you're ok.. I will go and look for Smithy and Callum". As she headed down towards the lake she pulled out the beer glass from the shopping bag that she had brought him, in big black letters it read 'Mr Grumy' accross it and she hoped it would be enough to lighten the mood he was in and get them back on track. As she passed Callum half way down to the lake she smiled "Where you off too?" she asked and he pointed back down to the lake "As far away from that prick as humanly possible... what ever is going on between the two of you sort it out... he is doing my fucking head in". She watched as he disapeared up towards the camp before she continued down towards the lake. She glanced round it was huge but she could see him so began her way towards him.

She stood behind him trying to think of something, anything to say to the man she normally could spend hours chatting too. "I erm..." he interupted "Callum sent you to do the dirty work..." she moved over and rested down next to where he sat on a blue blanket "No.. I am worried about you.." he interupted "Well dont be". She placed the beer glass to his lap "I got you this today.. I want to put things right between us Smithy.." he cut in "And whats right Stevie... me pretending I dont have any feelings for you". She glanced down was this what this was about? "What are you saying Smithy?" she asked trying in vain to read his face. He looked so vunrable as he remained sat on the blanket "Noting" was all he responded. "Smithy.. do you have feelings for me?". He stared up and into his eyes, she could see the past years in his eyes as he stared into hers. He shook his head "Dont flatter yourself" he replied and the gaurded look returned to his eyes. "Smithy..." she began and he cut in "I dont get you.. you really think you are something special eh?". She shook her head "Thats not fair.." he interupted once more "Well you clearly think you are too good for me". She smiled "No.. I dont Smithy..". He nodded "Yeah you do.." he paused his eyes watching her reaction intently "You know what.. fuck you Stevie.." she nodded "And that is exactly what this is about.. the fact you want too.. grow up Smithy". She rose to her feet and began to storm away, his words dragged her back "You get off on tearing people apart?" he asked. When she turned back he was stood facing her. "I did nothing wrong.." he interupted "You kissed me". She nodded "Even if I did.. we should be over that by now" she walked back down to him and smiled "Im sorry that I am not interested.." he interupted "Yeah... cant ruin your street cred eh Stevie.. and lets be honest however hard I tried and however much I worshiped you.. I would never be good enough for perfect little Stevie Moss". She moved a bit closer to him "No.. I wouldnt go near you because you are an arsehole... I mean look at you.. none of your friends want to be near you.. what does that tell you?". He smirked "That little tarts aint worth the effort.." she couldnt help it, she felt herself lose her temper and considering how he had treated her the last few days he deserved it, she pushed him, not thinking about the lake he was now facing tpwards. As she did it, he lost his footing and she let out a smile as she realised he was about to go head first into the lake, that was until he grabbed onto her wrist and she felt herself stumble with him until both splashed into the water.

The ice cold water cut at her skin and she suddenly felt so helpless as she swam round, looking for Smithy, she noticed him by the bank and swam towards him "You ok?" she asked trying not to gulp the cold liquid, although it had been a lovely day it was still November and the water felt like ice. "Yeah.." he began "No thanks to you". She tried to climb from the water up the muddy bank, well aware her now see through top was clinging to her body. She felt his hands on her waiste and she pushed him away "Dont touch me.. Im fed up with you and your attitude Smithy". He laughed "I am trying to help you". She shook her head "Well dont... I would rather drown" he nodded "Fine.." he let go of her and she slid instantly back into the frezzing water, she tried again to scramble out but slipped, he was now nearly out of the water, feeling the rage in her she grabbed for him and pulled him back into the water, watching as he sunk under the water, once he surfaced again she was trying to climb out once again, she felt his hands on her waiste and she fully expected him to force her back into the water but instead he had spun her round and pushed her back against the muddy bank, his lips were on hers, and her hands shot to his chest to push him away but instead they just rested on his cold body, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles through his wet top. His lips gently moved against hers, his hands holding her cheeks. He was completly owning her as his tounge begged for entrance, which she knew she wouldnt deny him. He moved his body in closer she no longer felt cold or trapped in the water, this moment felt perfect and she never wanted it to end, because despite how much she wanted to hate him she couldnt he still ment the world to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review thanks xx**

* * *

Chapter Four

She panted as he pulled his lips from hers and she smiled at him slightly as he placed his hand gently to her face, she felt him place his other hand onto her hip as he moved closer to her in the water and he lent back into her soft lips, the thought of resisting didnt even come into her mind, she was just so happy to be kissing him, it felt so right as his tounge begged for entrance. Her hands were gripping tight onto his neck, her nails digging into his cold skin, she could feel his erection growing against her body and she couldnt help but think how big he felt, even in the frezzing water. She shivered slightly and her pulled from her "Come on.." he smiled using all his strength to climb from the water and pull her with him. As soon as they from the water she smirked as he rearranged himself before pulling the blanket he had been sitting on from the floor and wrapping it round her shoulders. He lent into her lips once again and she let him place a gentle kiss before she pulled from him "Smithy... I got caught in the moment" he smiled "Ok.. so what are you saying?". She smiled as she took his hand in hers "I dont want things to change.. if we do this it will ruin everything" he sighed "So what was that?" he gestured to the murky water and she smiled "Nothing.. Smithy I care about you.. I really do but neither of us work well in a relationship do we... I mean look at us..". He smiled "So.. then maybe we are perfect for each other?". She glanced down and he nodded "Fine fine... You know what... fuck you Stevie" she felt him grab the blanket and pull it from her body before wrapping it round his own and storming away, she sighed before following after him.

Arriving back at the camp a few seconds after him she sighed as the men eyed them suspiciously "You been for a swim?" Callum smirked. "Whats it fucking look like?" Smithy snapped. "You do know it is November and freezing... what the hell were you thinking?" she noticed Smithy had grabbed some clothes from their tent and glared at her "Why dont you ask her?" he stressed "Fucking idiot" he snapped once again before storming off. She grabbed her things ignoring the men questioning her before heading off in the direction of the showers. "Dont you blame me..." she stressed as she caught him up "You are just as much to blame.." he turned to her and snapped "You best stay out of my fucking way Stevie". Arriving at the showers she noticed the womens were closed for cleaning so sighed as she followed him into the mens, he turned to stare at her "The womens are locked" she glanced round and noticing two of the three showers out of order she sighed "This place is a joke". He glared at her "Dont worry I wont take to long" he smirked as he walked into the shower, she grabbed the door as he pushed it closed "I want to go first.." he smiled as she eyed the inside of the shower a small bench in the corner of the tiny room and the shower hidden by a curtain. "You know what its like to want then... let go" he stressed and she shook her head "No.. let me go first". He shook his head as she stepped inside "Smithy.." she snapped as he pulled his shirt off "Ok.. fine.. you wanna go first you go right ahead". She held the door "Wait out there then..". He shook his head "Oh no... if you are going first I am staying right here" she sighed "Smithy.. Im not getting undressed infront of you.." he interupted "Looks like I am going first then..." he pulled his trousers down and she tried to avert her eyes as he stood in a pair of black boxers. "Fine" she nodded, two people could play at this game, she gripped her soaking wet new top and pulled it over her head, she noticed a smile trace his lips and she gulped as she undid her jeans and slid them down her legs, removing her shoes as she went. "You getting in there like that" he grinned as he eyed her light blue bra and matching thong. She felt his eyes undressing the rest of the clothes as he stared at her and she remained frozen to the spot as he stepped closer, was he gunna kiss her again were they gunna go futher? she felt her breath hitch as he levelled his mouth with her ear and she gulped "Didnt think so some how" he smirked as he moved past her and switched the shower on, pulling the curtain round himself, she heard his boxers drop to the floor and she noticed him kick them out and she sighed, she could walk into the shower and have him, right here right now which deep down was what she wanted, so why was she so ashamed to be with him. He was a lovely gorgeous man and the spark she felt with him was stronger than lightning but she just couldnt bring herself to do it. So instead she wrapped her towel round her slim figure and moved out of the small room to wait for him to finish.

She heard the shower switch off and she waited patiently, listening to him as he got himself dressed as he pulled the door open, he had on black jeans and her mouth dropped open, water was still dripping down his chest as he stared at her "Go on.. cant have you catching a cold eh" he moved aside and pointed to the lock "The door is busted.. you cant lock it". She sighed "Can you stand and make sure no one comes in". He shook his head "No chance...". She grabbed his wrist and stared at him, her eyes pleading "Please Smithy.. anything could happen". He nodded "Ok.. hurry up" he snapped. He waited for a few minutes, he listened as the shower started and he could hear the water dropping onto her soft skin. He pushed on the door, he glanced at the closed curtain before moving over to her clothes and grabbing for them, he lifted the towel for a second before he decided even he couldnt be that cruel before he stepped out and rested against the sinks again, waiting for her to finish, he moved towards the door and shouted "See you Stevie" before disapearing. She wiped her face as the main door banged and she glanced to the door realising he had gone, she turned to her clothes "Shit..." she stressed as she wrapped the fluffy towel round her body and moved out the door "Smithy..." she shouted as she moved out the main door, noticing a few men eyeing her as she passed them, making crude comments and wolf whistling as she all but ran down to her tent. She moved as quickly as she could down towards the camp. Arriving there he was sat calmly with the men. "You think you are funny?" she shouted as he rose to his feet. "I think you should put some clothes on". She glared at him "I know you took my clothes..." he smiled "Maybe you forgot to take any". She sighed "I was wearing some" she shook her head "You know what fuck you" she shouted as she headed to the tent. He laughed "You aint gunna flash us Stevie and here was me thinking you loved the attention... being a tease". She moved over to him, standing a few feet from him she stared at him "What happened to you?" she asked before raising her hand and slapping his face before walking into the tent.

She had dressed in tight black jeans her high boots and a white top, applying a tiny amount of make up before heading out of the tent. She noticed the men eye her suspiciously before Nate smiled "Going somewhere?". She nodded "Yeah.. I need a drink.. and there is a pub at the end of the road... anyone want to join me?" she asked noticing Smithys face anger as the men all rose to there feet "Are you joking?" he smiled round them as they chucked there cards to the small table they had been playing at. "Oh come on Smithy... you dont wanna sit here all night do you.." he watched as the men all disapeared into their tents and she smirked at him "Look at that... you are all alone Smithy" she smiled as she moved over towards the men as they emerged once again. Arriving at the pub she rested down at a table with the four men, Callum had brought the first round, as she sat there she missed Smithy, as much as she hated herself for it, she just couldnt help it, it didnt feel right being out with the men and him not being here. Ben and Leon had moved over to the pool table and Nate was chatting to the barmaid when he arrived "Well this is cozy" was all he said as he made his way to the bar and she sighed smiling at Callum "Sorry.. I will be back in a minute". She rose to her feet and followed him towards the bar "You dont have the right..." he interupted "Go away Stevie..". She sighed "What is your problem?" she asked, her temper flaring slightly "Cause I dont want to shag you?" he glared at her "No.. because you have spent the last few days teasing me and now you are starting on him... and I dont like teases". She shook her head "I did no such thing". He smiled "Whatever... see that girl over there.." he gestured to a young girl sat alone "She will be staying in the tent tonight... so I suggest you see if you can bunk up with Callum" he smirked before turning away "You know..." she spoke "I expect them to all be arseholes..." she gestured to the men "To leave me... to pick up birds infront of me... but you.." she paused as a tear ran down her check "I thought you cared... I thought you were different.." he interupted "You know what.. you thought wrong..." he smiled as he pulled away "Just cause you think you are perfect little Stevie Moss who everyone adores.. your not... the only reason I have been nice is cause you put out easily.." he turned to walk away "After everything you did when my Dad..." he interupted "Dont start with that.. you cant use that when things start to go wrong... he is dead.. get over it already". She turned away from him and headed out the pub not once looking back at him as tears began to stream down her face.

She stuffed her bags full with her clothes as the tears streamed down her face, hearing the zip pull up she glared at him as he knelt down next to her "Where is your bird?" she asked sarcastically "Flew away" he smiled glancing at her bags "You dont have to go.. stay here". She shook her head "There is a b and b down the road.. Im gunna stay there tonight and catch the train home in the morning.." he smiled "Please dont go". She stared at him "I get things are awkward Smithy but you are being nasty... and there is no need... I dont want to be around you". She moved accross the tent and he grabbed her wrist "Dont go Stevie". She smiled "I have to Smithy... I cant be around you when you hate me... which you clearly do.." he sighed "No. I dont... Stevie.. I really dont hate you". She nodded "You must.. why else would you treat me like this... like I am the worst person in the world.." he interupted "Because I am in love with you Stevie... I love you.. thats why I am doing this.. I am so sorry but everytime we seem to take a step forward you force me back three and then I lash out... I am so sorry". She stared at him, completly dumb struck, she couldnt form words as she stared at him, he smiled "You know what.. you stay.. I will go.. stay here.. you are safe here" he smiled as he grabbed for his bag. She grabbed his arm and he forced his face back to hers, moving his eyes agonizingly slowly to meet hers. She stared at him, into his soft eyes, he looked so innocent as he knelt infront of her, she moved her hands to his "Do you mean that... do you love me?". He nodded softly "Im sorry.. I cant help it.. I have always loved you.. I just hid it well but... after we kissed I couldnt... I cant get you out of my head and now I cant stop the way I am around you". She smiled as she moved her arms up and round his neck, pulling him close to her as she kissed him gently.

* * *

**When I write the next chapter of this I will most probably write it in detail so the rating will change to M. Im not 100% sure yet but please be warned. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**My second update on my stories in a day, Im on a roll lol. Thank you for all the reviews on this story so far. I hope you like this chapter and please leave me a review. Thanks Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Five

He felt her pulling at the buttons on his shirt and he pulled from her and grabbed her hands "Stevie..." she shook her head "Dont talk Smithy... I know what I am doing". She ripped his shirt from his body and although it wasnt the first time she had seen him topless today she couldnt quite stop the smirk cover her face as she traced his muscles. She grinned up at him and he lent back down and into her soft lips, he pushed her slightly so she fell back onto his sleeping bag, she could feel his excitement through his jeans and she was desperate to touch him. He had moved his lips onto her neck and she panted as he hooked his fingers into her top and he pulled on it, breaking from her skin to lift it up and over her head. His eyes lit up as he stared at her in only a tiny bra. She placed her hands to his neck pulling his lips back down and onto hers. She pulled at his jeans button and she pushed on him so he rolled onto his back. He smiled up at her as she lent over his body swinging her legs over his body so she sat on him. She slipped her hand into his jeans and grinned as she felt his erection, he was long and thick and that alone filled her with excitement. He had his hands rested onto her hips and she grinned as she moved her free arm round and unclipped her bra, his eyes lit up as she let it drop down to the floor. "Wow.." he stammered and she grinned as she lent back down into his lips, she felt one of his hands move from her hip to her nipple and he twisted it between his fingers, she let out a gentle moan as she moved from his lips and she pulled on his jeans and they slipped down leaving only his erection showing hard through his boxers. She teased her hand back inside and pulled gently at him once again, she was teasing him, and they both knew it. He didnt take it for long before he flipped her back over onto her back, his eyes burning into her before he moved his lips onto her breasts and she arched her back as his hand pulled at her nipple. She felt him pull at the button on her jeans and she kicked her boots off as he pulled the zip down and slipped her jeans off her tiny body. He smiled as he fiddled with her thong. "You sure this is what you want Stevie?". She nodded "Im sure Smithy". She felt his rough hand slip into her thong and she let out a loud moan which seemed to spur him on as he ran his fingers over her clit. He moved his lips back to hers and she wrapped her arms round his neck. He was pushing her futher than a man had managed before, whether that be because he clearly knew what he was doing or because it was him she was laying here with she knew he had the intention to make her come and she knew it wouldnt take him long. She felt him pull at her thong and she gulped as he pulled from her lips and stared down at her now naked body. She smiled as his eyes lit up and she bit onto her bottom lip as he watched as he pushed his fingers deep inside, watching as her whole body twitched in approval. He pushed his free hand into his boxers and she smiled as he fiddled with his erection. It only lasted a second though as she let out a scream as she flew into an unbelievable orgasm, she bit onto her lip once again and he smiled "You trying to let the whole campsite know what we are up too?". She panted as he lent back down into her lips and she forced her hand to his neck to hold him in place as his tounge slowly massaged hers. He moved his hands to his boxers and pulled them off and she grinned, he was bigger than she first thought and she eyed him as he pulled on his erection a few times. She gripped him and ran her hand up and down him for a few seconds, he grinned as she sat up and pulled him into his mouth, he let out a moan instantly and she pushed him futher into her throat. He was getting harder by the second, and here she was thinking he was already fully erect. She felt his hands on her face and pull her away, he had a slight smirk on his face and she licked at the pre-come she had on her lips and he smiled "As tempting as it is Moss... I dont want to come in there.." she smiled "So where do you want to come then?" she grinned and he teased his finger over her clit before inside her "In there" he smiled softly. She nodded and he moved between her legs. He teased her for a few minutes before he gripped his erection "You on protection?" he asked and she smiled slightly as she nodded, he moved his lips to hers and she felt him at her opening, he was stretching her already and she let out a moan as he pushed a little deeper. He smiled at her "You ok?". She nodded "You.. you're bigger than I thought" he smiled "And here was me thinking you had never thought about me naked". He moved his lips back onto hers and she bit gently onto his lip as he pushed even deeper. His hands were holding onto her hips as he began to thrust deeper into her. She moved her hands to his back and dragged her fingernails up and down him, until into his hair, she knotted it in her fingers as his lips possessed her, pushing her to limits she had never been to before. He was filling her as he sped up, his hips rubing against hers. As he pulled his lips from her, she could feel his body was hot and clamy, sweat was building on his forehead but he had ever looked so sexy, she could tell he was getting close as he pushed deeper into her, faster and faster, she dug her nails into his neck as he stilled and she lent up and gently kissed his cheek, he moved his lips to capture hers and he kissed her gently as his liquid shot into her body.

She layed curled up in his arms, her head resting gently onto his chest, her hands bunched together as he held her close, he had unzipped his sleeping bag and pulled it over them both and she had never felt so safe in her life and she knew from this moment on he was her soulmate, the one man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He placed a gentle kiss to her hair and smiled down at her "I ment what I said Stevie... I am in love with you... its always been you". She pushed up, leaning over his chest and let out a smile "Smithy.. I care about you.. but..." he interupted "Im not waiting for you to say it back if its not how you feel..." she placed a gentle kiss to his lips "I want to say it back.. when I know it is how I feel... but at the moment I think we should keep things quiet". She noticed his eyes fall "What?" she asked softly and he sighed "Are you ashamed to be with me?". She glanced down "Its not that Smithy... but you have a reputation.. and I dont want to be another notch on your bedpost" he shook his head "You wont be... Stevie.. I love you". She smiled "How about.." she lent into his lips once again before pulling away "We get some sleep and we can talk about this in the morning?". He nodded slightly as she layed back down onto his chest. It wasnt that she didnt love him, because she did more than she had ever loved anyone in her life, but he was her boss, he was Smithy and she was cringing already at the digs she would get over tonight if it was to get out. How did she tell him, she wanted him but she was too ashamed for anyone to know because she couldnt deal with the snide remarks from the Sunhill staff.

She awoke early the next morning, she was cold, she glanced at his naked body and smiled to herself as she grabbed some of her clothes and pulled them on. She pulled his sleeping bag over his body and placed a gentle kiss to his shoulder before she slipped from the tent. The other men were still in there tents and she could hear snoring coming from all directions as she headed from the camp. She made her way to the lake her and Smithy had been at the prievious day. She rested down onto the bank and glanced out at the water, a smile traced her lips at the thought of their kiss in the water. She felt tears rising in her as she thought about either losing him or having to admit to the world that she was infact in love with him. "Im sure Im not that bad in bed.." she jumped as he sunk down next to her, wrapping his arm round her shoulder. He had on a pair of baggy blue jogging bottoms and a nike tshirt. "I love you Smithy". He shook his head "You dont have to say that" she nodded "I do because its the truth... but.." she glanced over into his eyes "I cant deal with the agro at the moment..." he smiled "ok" she glanced down "Its not though is it?". He sighed "I cant say Im not dissapointed... I want to stand on the top of the station and tell everyone I am madly in love with you... but if keeping it quiet is the only way you will be with me.. its fine". She smiled as she placed a gentle kiss to his lips "I just want a little while for us to get used to..." she waved her arms between them "This... its gunna take some getting used to" she snuggled futher into his chest as he hugged her tighter. "You mean the world to me Stevie... all I want is for you too be happy..". She grinned "How about we go and have a bit of fun in that little tent?" he laughed "I would love too but... Callum was up when I left". She sighed as she moved into his lips once again. She smiled "Why dont we ditch them for the day?" she asked as he glanced down at her "We can spend the day just the two of us... maybe even find a quiet spot round this lake somewhere and get up to all sorts of naughty things". He kissed her lips "It sounds perfect...".

Callum smiled as Nate appeared from his tent with a slight smirk on his face "Have you seen the love birds yet today?" he asked and Callum smiled "I saw Smithy... but he dont know that we heard them". Nate smiled "I hope you wound him up". Callum laughed "No... I was thinking we could have a bit of fun with them both first..." Nate laughed "And how are we gunna do that Serge?". Callum smiled "Did you tell Ben what we heard?". Nate shook his head as he glanced at his tent and Callum grinned "Good well dont... I have a brilliant way to wind the pair of them right up". Nate and Callum had left the pub earlier the night before, deciding to see if world war three had broken out between Smithy and Stevie but when they had returned they both knew exactly what was going on and it definatly wasnt war.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. Please leave me a review thanks Jodie xx **

* * *

Chapter Six

She smiled slightly as he pulled from her lips, he placed his hand gently to her face "You are so beautiful" he grinned and she felt her cheeks blush and he placed his lips quickly to her forehead "Im frezzing Stevie.. and you are shivering.. Im gunna go back and get us some jumpers". She smiled "I was hoping to be taking clothes off Smithy... not put more on". He laughed "You have a one track mind DS Moss and I am shocked" he placed a quick kiss to her lips once again "I will be ten minutes" she gripped his top as he tried to rise to his feet and pulled his lips back onto hers and she kissed him, wrapping her arms back round his neck. She layed back onto the ground, pulling him gently on top of her. His tounge was gently massaging hers and she could feel his erection digging into her leg as he moved over her once again. He pulled away "Stevie Moss are trying to seduce me?" he smiled as he moved his hand inside his jogging bottoms to hide his erection. She stared in to his eyes as she began to unbutton her top to reveal nothing underneath. He sighed "What are you trying to do to me Moss?" he asked before pushing back into her lips. His hands pulled gently at her nipples, twisting them and pinching them. He pulled from her and rose to his feet, holding his hand out to her, she looked up at him confusion on her face and he smiled "Not here... come on" he led her over towards a small footpath and they walked down it and quickly into a tiny opening in the trees, he smiled "Hopefully we wont get disturbed here" he smiled and he pulled her towards him. Kissing her gently again, she felt him pull his top off and lay it down onto the ground and he pulled from her lips once again and pointed down to it "Sit down" she smiled before sinking down onto it. He knelt down infront of her and glanced over her breasts, running his fingertips over her nipples before dropping down and onto the top of her jeans, he stared into her eyes and grinned "No bra on... does thar mean no nickers either?". She felt her cheeks blush once again and he had obviously noticed as he smiled "I will take that as a yes... tut tut Stevie... you are a bad girl". He pulled at the button on her jeans and his cold hand slipped inside, she grinned at him as he ran his finger down over her clit and inside her "It dont take you a lot to get going eh Moss?" he smiled before leaning into her lips once again. His finger pushed deeper into her and she let out a moan as his other hand began to pull her jeans down, he pulled from her lips and grinned as he pushed deeper into her, he watched what he was doing for a few minutes, occasionally glancing up to her as she moaned and then he pulled his fingers from her and gripped her thighs pulling them apart slightly he moved his lips down and she all but screamed as he teased his hot wet tounge over her clit, he glanced up "Easy" he smiled as he moved his lips back down, flicking his tounge over her clit in a way she had never felt before. He held her legs futher apart as he continued to tease over her clit, she moaned out and he moved his fingers pushing them inside her at the same time, pushing her to the edge as she let out a scream as she flew into an intense orgasm round him. He pulled his lips from her and placed a quick kiss to her lips as he pulled his jogging bottoms down, she reached out and played with his erection for a few seconds, staring into his eyes as she did it. Hearing the beep of his mobile he forced his hand into his pocket of his bottoms and sighed as the name flashed up "Its a text from Callum.."  
he paused as he read the text and then he glanced at her "We need to go back... he says its an emergancy" she sighed "Lets finish this first.." she smiled as she pulled at his erection and he shook his head "No.. its obviously important..." she glared at him as he pulled his trousers back up "I thought I was important" he sighed as he passed her jeans to her "Stevie.. I have to make sure they are ok... please dont be selfish and try to understand..." she interupted as she pulled her jeans and shoes on "Fine" she stressed as she stormed from the little area, he picked his top up and smiled at her as he caught her up "Please dont be angry.." she interupted as she continued to do her top up "Lets just see what they want yeah".

Arriving back the two stared round the four sitting at the small BBQ, Smithy smiled "Whats the emergancy?" he asked and Nate grinned "We made breakfast". Smithy sighed as Stevie glared at him "Im not really hungry" before heading into the tent she and Smithy shared. "So where you been?" Callum asked and Smithy smiled as he sat down next to him "Just clearing the air... I dont like arguing with her... so we are good now". Callum smiled "Good... we dont want to be getting in the middle of any thing". Smithy shook his head "There is nothing going on now.. like I said we are good". Nate smiled "We were just talking about women Smithy... I bet you have had some crackers...". Smithy smiled "Thats between me and them.." Ben interupted "I heard roumours about you and DC Walker". Smithy nodded "That was a long time ago". Callum smiled "You make a habit of dating colleagues?". Smithy shook his head "Not at all... I think its unprofessional". Callum nodded "So you wouldnt do it again?". Smithy shook his head slightly, thankfull Stevie wasnt listening. "So what about your latest conquest?". Smithy smiled "She wasnt a colleague" and Nate smiled "No.. I ment what was she like?". Smithy nodded "Good". Callum smiled "Good.. thats all we are gunna get?" he asked and Smithy laughed slightly "Alright she was fucking fantastic... she certanly made it an enjoyable night.." he paused as Stevies voice cut in from behind "Im just going for a shower" he glanced over his shoulder and into her eyes expecting to see anger and regret but instead she looked sad, like her tears were near to falling and he smiled at her, she didnt return it before she turned and walked away. He glanced back to the men and smiled "Is this breakfast ready or what eh?". Callum nodded as he grabbed for a paper plate and smiled to him "She's a bit touchy". Smithy smiled "She is probably feeling a bit left out... when we are talking about sex and things". Callum nodded and turned back to the food and Smithy sighed glancing over his shoulder once again, he hated that he had hurt Stevie but he had to act normal, after all it was her that didnt want anyone to know about them.

An hour or so passed and she saw him walking up the campsite towards the bench she sat on "You ok?" he asked softly as he rested down next to her. She nodded as she glanced away from him, running her eyes over the view. "You know I werent talking about you..." he paused placing his hand to hers "Well I was.. but they dont know it was you". She sighed "Am I just another conquest?" she asked and he realised she had been stood there longer than he first anticipated. "No.. I love you.." she gestured down the field "So what was that?" she asked and he sighed "Its just boys talk Stevie.. all men do it.." she shook her head "I dont want to be spoke about in that way.. like Im a toy". He sighed "Ok.. Im sorry.. I wont talk about you again Stevie.. please dont let this ruin today". She sighed "How would you like it if I sat talking to Mel and Kirsty about you in that way?". He smiled "Quite frankly I would be happy you werent still to ashamed to talk about me". She glanced down "Its not like that Smithy.. I am just not ready for everyone to know". He wrapped his arm gently round her shoulder "I know.. are we ok?" he asked and she remained silent "Oh come on Stevie.. it was just a game". She nodded slightly "Ok.. we are ok.. but if I find out you are telling them details.. I can promise you it wont be happening again". He nodded "I promise... my lips are sealed" he gestured down the field "Come on... we need to get back and get back to that little lake to spend the rest of the day together". They paused and he moved out from her body as their car drove up the field "You two ready.." Nate called from the passenger seat and Smithy smiled "For what?" he called. Callum lent accross Nate from the drivers seat and shouted "We are going out for the day come on". Smithy smiled "We might give it a miss" he smiled to Stevie and Nate shouted "Oh come on Smithy.. you promised this trip wouldnt be ruined". Stevie smiled as she grabbed her bag from the floor "Come on.. it will be a laugh". He nodded slightly as they began their way to the car and she smiled "And besides.." she whispeared "We have the rest of out lives together". He grinned as the climbed into the boot of the car and rested into the two seats, Leon and Ben just infront of them. He mouthed to her as Callum pulled off "Im sorry" and she shook her head to dissmiss it before reaching and taking his hand and holding it in hers, he squeezed it and mouthed "I love you" she nodded and whispeared back "Me too".

The day had drifted past and the couple hadnt managed even a few minutes alone, everytime they got a second Nate or Callum appeared to interupt it. walking round a large Tesco after a day of sightseeing, she stopped and glanced at some underwear, the men had all gone to look for alcohol but she just wanted a few moments to herself, feeling a hand grip hers she turned to see Smithy pulling her in the direction of the changing rooms "Smithy... we cant not here.." he smiled as he lent into her ear "I want a kiss.. not.." he gestured to her body, noticing the underwear in her hand he smirked "But if you are gunna be buying that... I dont think Im gunna be able to keep my hands off you". She glanced round and placed a kiss to his lips for a few seconds, but hearing the voices of their colleagues in the next aisle she broke away and he dropped her hand. "So what do you think?" she asked holding the underwear against her body as the men appeared and Nate wolf whistled slightly "I do hope we will get a preview.." she smiled slightly "Depends how drunk I get" she laughed as she placed it into the trolley Leon was pushing "We set then?" Ben asked and the group all nodded in aggrement. Callum smiled at her as they began to walk away "If you want someone to have a look once you have that on... check it looks ok.. Im always about" he grinned before jogging to catch the other men up. Stevie smiled at Smithy "Dont get jealous.. and I will let you have a sneak preview tonight".

Arriving back at the campsite the men unloaded the car, they had stopped off on the way back and got a dominos which Stevie was busy laying out on the ground while Callum started a fire. Once they had eaten the food and began to chat Stevie was despearate to get Smithy alone, but how could they honestly do it without the others becoming suspisious. "I have an idea.." Callum interupted her thoughts and she glanced over at him "Lets play a game?". Stevie felt slightly nervous, knowing that with her being the only girl she was sure to be picked on. "How about truth or dare?" Nate smiled. The men all nodded and she glanced at Smithy, he looked just as nervous as her. "Ok.." Callum began "I will spin the bottle and whoever it lands on... will go first?". He span the bottle and Smithy glanced up as it landed on him "Fucking great" he smiled and Callum grinned "Truth or dare?" Callum smirked and Smithy sighed "Truth". Callum nodded "Sex or your job?". Smithy laughed "No contest.. my job" he smiled, noticing Stevies face fall slightly and he glanced back at Callum "Until Im with the right bird anyway" he smiled down at her downcast face as Callum span the bottle once again. It landed on Nate who answered a question about his friendship with Mel, which many officers often wondered if it had developed futher. Callum spun the bottle once again and smiled as it landed on Stevie "Truth or dare?" he asked and she smiled "Truth". He nodded "When did you last have sex and who with?". Stevie froze as he glanced at Nate before back to her "I cant answer that.." Callum smiled "Its the game Stevie". She nodded "Maybe so.. but Im not answering it..." Callum nodded "You gunna do a forfit then?" he asked and she nodded slightly glancing briefly at Smithy who looked angry, he was glaring at Callum "If I have too". He nodded "Ok.. now lets have a think" he glanced at Nate before back to her "Play the next round in your underwear.. your new set". She sighed "Fine" before making her way into her tent to put her new black and red bra and nickers on. When she returned she noticed the tension between the men as Smithy stressed at Callum "You cant expect her to sit here like that... she will freeze" he shrugged his jumper off and she smiled "Its fine Smithy". He wrapped it round her shoulders and she glanced down her body still on full display but at least she was warmer. Callum spun the bottle once again and he grinned as for a second time it landed on Stevie "Truth or dare?" she sighed "Dare" he nodded "Spin the bottle... whoever it lands on you gotta kiss for two minutes..." Smithy cut in "Come on mate... this aint on". Callum smiled "Your luck might be about to change mate... dont moan to much". He shook his head "You dont have to do this Stevie". She smiled "Its fine.. its just a game Smithy" she winked at him as she began to spin the bottle, she was convinced it would land on Smithy and she sighed as it moved past him for the second time at stopped on Nate. She noticed Smithys face anger as she lent accross the circle and placed her lips to Nates. He moved his hand to grip her head and she couldnt admit she wasnt enjoying the kiss but after a few seconds she felt Smithys hand pull on her shoulder pulling them apart. He glared at her "You are unbelievable" he stressed before rising to his feet and storming away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok big thanks for the reviews of this story, sorry for the lack of updates on this story, I know its been like forever, but hopefully Im back on track. Please review. Thanks Jodie. xx**

Chapter Seven

Stevie chased after him and when she caught him up by the entrance of the campsite "What the hell is your problem?" she asked and he spun to face her "You.. I dont even know why Im surprised... once a tart always a tart eh?" he stressed before turning away from her. "Oi." she grabbed his wrist and spun him back to her "Dont you fucking dare.. it was a game Smithy". He glared at her "I thought we had something... I thought I was special.." she nodded "You are... I love you". He shook his head "You dont know the meaning of the word.. you make out that you are too ashamed.. shy for everyone to know really its cause if you were with me you cant whore yourself about..." she cut in "You are really something else Smithy... you think the whole world revolves around you.. all I have done is played a game with your mates.." he shook his head "No.. you have stripped off and stuck your tounge down my mates throat.. all because you are too ashamed of me to admit the truth.. to tell them whats going on.." she shook her head "Thats not true Smithy..." she jumped as the four men appeared behind them "Everything ok?" Callum asked and she turned to face the men "No.." she glared back at Smithy, tightening his jumper round her tiny body "Smithy now hates me.. because he is jealous.." she turned back to the men, no longer able to look Smithy in the eye "Because we are sleeping together... and after the stupid kiss I shared with Nate.. for a game.." she turned back to face him "Apperantly Im now a slut" she turned and walked down towards the lake her and Smithy had spent so much time at, intent on putting as much space between her and the tempremental Inspector as possible.

As she stormed down the dark alleys she pulled from him as he grabbed her wrist "Dont" she stressed and he spun her to face him "Why did you do that?" he asked and she shrugged her shoulders "Because I wanted you too know.. it was a game... nothing more.. I wanted you.. I loved you". He sighed "And now?" she glanced down "I dont want to not be able to have a laugh with the fear you are going to go off on one at me... he cut in "How would you feel if I had kissed another woman.. infront of you like that". She sighed "But it wasnt my fault". He glanced down "Im sorry" she shook her head as she turned away "So what.. thats us done isit?" he asked and she turned back to face him "You just see me as a little tart.." he cut in "No thats not true..." she smiled "Then why would you react like that?". He sighed "Because I love you". They both jumped at the voice behind them "Listen.." Callum moved towards them and sighed "We already knew... we were winding you up.." Stevie glared at Smithy "You told them?" he shook his head "No I swear..." Callum interupted "We heard you... the other night when you were going at it.. word of advice dont have sex in a tent.. thats not my point though" he paused "We were having you on.. thats why we did it... dont let us ruin whatever it is you had... I will erm.. see you back at the camp" he turned and walked away and Smithy smiled slightly at her "I cant beieve they heard us..." he rose his eyebrow "Not a good start eh?". She moved over and pulled him into a hug and he smiled slightly "Im sorry I went off on one... its just.. I do love you" she smiled "I know and Im sorry I kissed Nate".

They had sat at the lake for just over an hour, the night was cold and she began to shiver, he pulled her futher into his chest and smiled down at her "You know we could go back... they are probably in bed anyway". She sighed "I dunno... Im not ready for the snide coments.. they are going to have a right laugh at us" he sighed "Does it matter... I love you.. and you love me.." she nodded, glancing accross at him "So why not just face them and get it over with?". She sighed "Cause I dont want any more rows tonight.. I just want to spend some time with you before..." she gestured up the hill towards the camp and it wasnt until he made his eyes meet hers he realised just how upset the detective looked. "How about we go and check into a b&b for the night then?". She glanced at her watch "Its near midnight". He nodded "I know.. but somewhere will have a room.." she smiled "I havent got anything to wear in bed.." he interupted as he lent into her ear "I dont think you need anything". She grinned up at him and she didnt need to answer as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up in one swift motion with him and the two began the walk up the hill away from the lake.

"Well this is nice" Smithy grinned as he glanced round the small room. She sighed "Nice isnt exactly the word I'd use" he lent down and placed a slight kiss to her forehead "No... but.. there is a bed and we have some beers... so why dont we?" she cut in "You have one thing on your mind Inspector Smith... and Im not sure I appreciate it". She sunk down onto the bed and he slid down behind her, he pulled the jumper from her shoulder, to reveal only her new underwear bellow "Am I going to get a proper viewing now?" he asked as he placed his lips gently to her shoulder. "No.." she pulled his jumper back up her shoulder cutting the contact from his lips and smiled "I wanna have a conversation..." he sighed "I want.." she interupted "I know exactly what you want Smithy and the answer is no.." he rested back onto the bed and smiled at her "Fine.. talk then". She turned and glared at him "Thats it?" he smiled "What do you want me to say?". She rose to her feet "Are you only interested in sex?" she asked and he shook his head "No.. Im not.. but yeah its whats on my mind at the moment". She glared at him as he layed back on the bed and stared at the celing "Sex?" she all but shouted "You want sex?". He sighed "I thought that was what we came here for.." she turned away from him and sighed "Why cant we talk?" she asked and he nodded as he rose to his feet "I am happy to talk.. I love you Stevie.." he wrapped his hand round her waist and sighed "How about.. we crack some of these cans open and we can talk about anything you want?". She sighed "You wanna finish the game?". He smiled "What?". She grinned "Truth or dare Smithy?". He laughed slightly "Truth". She nodded "Am I the best sex you have had?" she rested down onto the bed and he moved over next to her "Yeah.. you are" she smiled as a grin covered his face "Truth or dare DS Moss?" she smiled "Truth". He nodded slightly "Why have you been playing so hard to get?". She smiled "It wasnt like that... I have had some feelings for you for a few months.. I was frightened... you are a bit of a player". He snorted "Im hardly that..." he smiled "Go on then... give us another truth?". She grinned "How long have you been in love with me?".

He had stood up and paced the room a couple of times, she didnt understand what the big deal was, it was just a game and only an innocent question that had poped into her head. "Smithy..." she said moving onto her knees on the bed "You dont have to answer that?" he sighed "I cant believe you have put me on the spot like that" she smiled "Im sorry... I'll ask you something else... how many women have you shagged?" he shook his head "Does it matter?" she smiled "I guess not.. I know you have had a few women in your bed..." he interupted "No.. I ment does it matter how long I have been in love with you?". She glanced down and shrugged her shoulders "Not really". He sighed "Long enough". She smiled "And what does that mean... a month a year?". He smiled "Since we were undercover.." she smiled "That was over four years ago.." he nodded "I guess Im good at hiding my feelings". She sighed "I cant believe this... why wouldnt you tell me?" she asked and he shrugged his shoulders "I told you I had feelings for a while.." she nodded "I didnt know it had been that long". He sighed "Yeah.. well now you do". She moved over to where he stood and took hold of his hands "I love you.." he cut in "Yeah but you didnt.." she smiled "Ok.. I didnt.. all them years ago I would of said no way we would be doing this now.. but I do love you... with all my heart". He smiled "I love you too". She grinned "Ready for a dare?" she asked and he smiled slightly as she dropped his jumper to the floor, he ganced up and down her body now on full view. He ran his eyes over her new underwear and smiled back to her face "Whats the dare?". She grinned "Make me scream".

The following morning she woke up in his arms and smiled to herself before grabbing for her phone and rising it to take a picture of him and her together. "What you doing?" he asked as his eyes flicked open, she smiled "Facebook... best way to get the message out". He smiled at her as she lent in and placed a kiss to his lips "I thought we were keeping it quiet" she sighed "What with half of uniform knowing... we've got no chance... so lets get the word out before they do...". He smiled "You sure thats what you want?" he watcjed her fiddle on her phone before turning and grinning at him "Too late its done.." he smiled "Thank you". She kissed his lips once more and grinned "You are more than welcome... now why dont we have a quicky before we have to check out" he lauughed "I dont do quick DS Moss.." she rose her eyebrows "I bet I can make you come in two minutes flat?". He smiled "Ok.. you have yourself a deal... but if you dont.. I get you all to myself for the whole day?". She nodded "You are on Smithy". She dropped her hand down and smiled "Morning glory Smithy... you're even giving me a headstart".


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews so far. This chapter starts with strong sex scenes so please be warned. I hope you enjoy and please leave me a review. Thanks again Jodie xx**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Five minutes past before the warm liquid shot over her hand and his stomack she grinned as he forced his hand into her hair and pulled her lips to his. He kissed her gently and he smiled as he pulled away keeping her close to him "I hope you are going to lick that up" he nodded down his body and she laughed "In your dreams Smithy... I will go and check us in for another day.. Im guessing you will want.." she lent into his ear and tugged on his earlobe with her lips, listening to him moan "Have a shower.." she smiled as she rose from the bed and slipped into the small bathroom, running her hand under the tap, when he appeared behind her he grinned "You know I love you dont you?". She nodded as she walked past and lent up into his lips "Corse I I do... and I love you too.. I'll be back soon.. clean yourself up". She pulled on her jeans and his shirt, it drapped over her naked breasts and she smiled to herself as she hugged it into her body slightly. She headed to the door and paused glancing to the bathroom, listening to him in the shower, the water banging heavily on the sides. She grinned before slipping her clothes back off, leaving his shirt on her body, hiding her naked body. She walked into the bathroom and stood watching him for a few moments, he was running his hand over his hair and as his musles flexed she struggled to control herself. She walked over and opened the shower door, he jumped as he turned to face her and he wiped the water from his face and he smirked as she ran her eyes over his naked body. She bit down on her lip once again as she eyed his already growning erection. "I thought you were going to check us in for the day?" he asked and she smiled "I am... in a minute" she moved into the shower slightly, feeling a little water begin to splash on her "I wanted to check you dont mind me borrowing your top" she grinned as his eyes dropped down to her figure, with only three buttons containing her body he could see her breasts almost ready to burst out. He smiled "Damn right I do" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the shower, she grinned as she wrapped her arms round his neck and stretched up pushing her curvy body against his frame. Feeling his erection dig into her hip she smiled "It really dont take a lot to get you going eh?" she smiled as she pulled back from his lips. He pushed her against the glass of the shower letting his hands run down her body, he slid his fingers over the buttons, he was torn between ripping his shirt from her body or feeling her curves through the soft material, he moved his hand up and over her breasts and she tilted her head back in pure ecstacy, he squeezed her hard nipples between her fingers and she couldnt control her moans and he was loving every second of it, she could see that in his eyes. He grinned, although he couldnt see her body clearly she was well aware the top had become more see through by the minute and she loved how the material was teasing him. He pushed her hands up above her head, watching the material rise up her body as he stretched her out, he dropped his fingers down and between her legs and smiled as she tilt her head back once again, he moved back slightly to stare at her naked body. He teased his fingers in and out of her, dragging his thumb over her clit, he was controlling every movement she made, every noise she made, he pushed a little deeper into her and she bit her bottom lip to stop from screaming out. "Smithy" she moaned, well aware her body was building around him, she was completly losing control, something she never did easily. He pulled his fingers from her just as she was about to go over the edge, she felt her body calming, her lips stopped trembiling and she smiled "Dont tease me Smithy". He grinned "You do it" she reached for his erection and he grabbed her wrist "No.." he pushed her hand between her legs and grinned "Tease yourself..." she shook her head "No.." he lent down into her ear "I won the bet Miss Moss.." she sighed "You get me to yourself all day.." she breathed and he nodded "To do what I want with.. and I want to see you play with yourself... come on Im sure you have done it on those lonely nights Stevie and I definatly have thinking of you doing it" he dropped his hand down and over hers and she smiled slightly as he pushed her own fingers inside her. "Smithy.. cant you do it?" she protested as he dropped his hand from her and stepped back against the shower. She pushed her fingers inside herself, he was watching her intently and that turned her on more than anything. He smiled as he nodded to the soaking shirt still covering her body "Take the top off" he smiled and she dropped her other hand to the buttons and began to undo the wet top. His hand was pulling at his now huge erection and she couldnt help but grin at him. When his eyes met her he smiled "Stop stalling Stevie... lose the top". She grinned as she pulled the last button open and let it drop to the floor. She kicked it from the shower and he moved back over to her pulling her hands from her body he pushed them back up and above her head. He smiled as he dropped his lips down to hers. He instantly slipped his tongue into her mouth. He grinned as he pulled away and lent into her ear "Im sure I can do more than that with my tongue..." he raised his eyebrows at her slightly as he sunk down her body, kissing and licking her as he went. She felt him open her legs up and she felt so excited as he licked up her thighs. Her knees almost buckled as he ran his tounge over her clit and she moaned out, she felt him smile as he dopped his hand round her body and pushed his fingers inside her as he licked and kissed her. "Smithy.. please.. I cant take no more.. let me come" she begged as she neared once again. She felt him grin as he licked at her, changing his speed to tease her more. She knew she was on the edge and then he stopped once again. He grinned as he moved back up her body. She shook her head "Let me come Smithy.. I will do anything.." he smiled "Anything?". She nodded "I promise... anything". He grinned and before she knew it he had spun her round and pushed her hands against the shower door, she felt his fingers push inside her once again, it excited her more that she couldnt see what he was doing to her. His thumb rubed against her clit as he pushed his fingers into her, he pulled her back slightly and pushed her back so she was bent over. He pushed his fingers deeper into her and she moaned as she began to build once again. Her body clenched and she let out a scream as her body climaxed. Before she had time to recover he was inside her and she held onto the shower wall as he pushed into her deeper and deeer. She longed to touch his chest or kiss his lips, but she couldnt deny how much she was enjoying the position. Within a few minutes he stilled and she felt the warm liquid shot into her body. As he pulled from her she stretched up to her full height and turned to face him as he lent back onto the shower wall. The water still running down onto their bodies. She grinned as they both panted. She moved over and he wrapped his hands round her and kissed her gently before hugging her into his chest. "I love you" he whispeared against her hair and she nodded "I love you too".

She had been and checked them in for another night and as she headed back into the small room they were sharing she smiled as he layed on the bed in only his jeans, snoring lightly. She moved over, slipping her shoes off she slid onto the bed and swung her leg over his body. As she sat accross his lap she lent down and into his lips. He had a slight smirk on his face as she pulled back from him. "Later" he spoke softly without opening his eyes. "Why are you assuming I want sex?". His eyes flicked open and he grinned "Because DS Moss... I know you". She laughed slightly "So if you dont want sex Inspector Smith... why are we staying in this room all day?". He smiled "Because somebody went in the shower wearing my only shirt". She laughed and he gestured to his phone "Callum rang... they are heading back today... wanted to know if we were leaving too". She smiled "I have paid till Sunday". He nodded "I told them we were staying a little longer... we will have to get the train back... and leave early Sunday morning... Im working in the evening". She smiled "Thats fine.. what about our stuff?". Smithy smiled "Callum is going to bring it by in a bit with Nate.. so we need to be half decent". She smiled slightly as she lent back down into his lips "Why are they going back today?" she asked and he sighed "Callum is working.. orriginaly he was going to get the train home.. but the others want to go back too". She smiled "Do you want to?". He shook his head "No.. I want to stay here.. and I do believe you said you would do anything if I let you..." a grin covered his face as he dragged his eyes over her slim body "I have big plans for you later Stevie". She moved off his body and rested down next to him, cuddling into his body "People say strange things Smithy... but.." he shook his head "No buts Stevie.. you made me a promise.. and I can make sure you never come again... its so much fun pushing someone... teasing them.. knowing exactly what they want... and Im the person you want it from... then in a click of a finger.." he grinned at her "I can stop". She smiled "So what do you want Smithy?". He smiled as he tapped the side of his nose "Now that little lady... is for me to know". He smiled as a knock sounded the room and he gestured to the door "Get that would you". She smiled "Yes boss" as she rose to her feet and headed to the door.

She smiled as Callum and Nate walked into the room, carrying their bags. Callum smiled round the room "This is nice". Smithy nodded "Better than them tents". Nate smiled to Stevie "I erm.. Im sorry Serge... what I said.. we did.." he gestured to Callum "We didnt mean for anyone to get hurt..". She nodded "Its done now.. forget it". Smithy smiled "What time you heading off?" he asked and Callum rested onto the end of the bed "In about an hour... Leon and Ben are just packing the last tent up we are going to swing by and grab them..". Smithy nodded "We will be back on Sunday" he smiled as Stevie moved over and sat next to him "We need a bit of space" he continued. Callum nodded "I saw your photo on facebook.. I reckon you are going to have a few questions when you get home..". Stevie nodded "It was probably really stupid to put that photo on there... but you know what.. we are together and I dont care who knows". Callum smiled "Good for you.. Im pleased for you both". He smiled at Nate "Shall we get off?". The PC nodded "If she is as good in bed as she kisses you are a lucky man..." he smiled slightly as Smithy glared at him "Too soon to joke.. I'll wait outside" he moved out the door as Smithy rose to his feet and headed to the door with Callum "See you Sunday mate" he smiled. Callum nodded "Look after her wont you". Smithy nodded "I have nothing but good intentions for her". He shut the door and turned back to the small blonde who had rose to her feet and was fiddling with the small TV. He headed over and lifted the bags to the bed "Stevie..." she turned to face him and smiled "Unpack the stuff for us?". She smiled "Im not a slave.." he grinned "Today you are... you are going to do whatever I want.. remember". She smiled "Unpacking the clothes... at least you havent got me tied to the bed or anything..." he moved over and lent over her shoulder as she unzipped a bag "Naked". She let out a laugh "You are joking?". He shook his head "Put it away naked" he grinned "And then... I will tie you to the bed... cause you are going to be my slave.. my own little toy for the day". She smirked at him as she began to strip her clothes off "And here was me thinking you were a gentleman". He nodded "I am.. but I am a gentleman with needs.. and I need to shag your brains out.. so get your kit off Moss".


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. Im so glad you all like my stories. Please review this chapter. Thanks Jodie. xx (please be warned strong sex scenes as usual)**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Are you stalling DS Moss?" he smiled as he moved towards her. "Im getting to it.." she reached round and gripped her bra clasp. Watching a smirk cover his face as she dropped it to the floor leaving her stood in only her tiny thong. "Smithy.." she moved towards him and placed a gentle kiss to his lips "Are you going shy?" he asked and she glanced down "Its a bit kinky". He grinned "Kinky... dont you do kinky?" she smiled slightly "Its just... you are very sure of what you want". He nodded "Yeah I am.." she smiled "This morning.. did it turn you on.. watching me.." she gestured down her body "In the shower touching myself?". He grinned "Yeah.. it did" she smiled "And this.." she gestured down her body "This turns you on". Smithy sighed moving over to the bed and resting down onto the bed. "You just want it to be.. straight forward.. getting the deed done and then.." she smiled "Im not saying I dont like.." she smiled "Im just a bit.. when we sleep together... I feel like a toy". He smiled as he gripped her wrist and pulled her over towards the bed and down on top of him "I love you.." she felt her cheeks blush as he ran his hand over her cheek dropping down her figure. He squeezed her nipples in her fingers before moving his eyes back to hers "I love you body.. you breasts.. your.." he ran his finger futher down her body and fiddled with the top of her thong "I love your legs.." he ran his fingers down her thighs before linking them into her own fingers "I love your fingers.. your hands.." he lifted her hand to his lips and smiled before pulling her down towards him, he kissed her gently before pulling back from her "I love your lips.." he moved his hand into her hair "I love your hair.. your eyes but you know what..." he pulled her lips briefly back into his and grinned and as he pulled away "Most of all I love you.. your personality.. every thing about you.. you are everything I want..." he smiled up at her "If kinky dont do it for you.. we will find something that does... I dont want you to ever feel uncomfatable round me". She grinned "I like kinky Smithy... Im just making sure.. Im not being used". He smiled "I cant believe you even need to ask me that". She gestured to the bags "So you still want me to pack this stuff away?". He smiled as he pulled her lips back down onto his as he pulled away he smiled "Yeah I do". She climbed off of him and slipped her thong off, she noticed his breath hitch as she stared at him. She began to put his clothes into the small chest of drawes in the cornor of the room. She hadnt even got through the first bag when she felt him behind her, his erection digging into her back as he began to kiss her neck, dropping down and over her shoulder "Inspector Smith... you are a bad man.." she smiled "And you are putting me off" she pulled from him and moved over to the bed and grabbed another bag. He watched as she headed back towards the chest of drawes and he took the bag from her. "I want to play Stevie". She smiled "You told me to tidy up..." he grinned as he lifted her up and onto the chest of drawes. "What do you want me to do?" he asked and she smiled "What?". He ran his hands over her body "Tell me what you want Stevie". She ran her hands over his "I erm.. I dont know.." he nodded "What do you like?" he asked. She gulped slightly "I erm.. I liked it.. the first time we had sex.. you did this thing with your fingers." he smiled as he lent into her lips "Show me". She smiled "How?". He placed his hand over hers "Show me what you like?". She smiled as she pushed his hand to her breasts, seperating his fingers so he clasped her nipple. He lent into her lips once again and she couldnt help but tilt her body into his hands. "Now what?" he asked and she grinned "I like it when you.. when you" she placed her hands gently to his lips hoping he would take the hint. "Where?" he smiled and she laughed "You do this thing.. with your tounge... you drag it over my body and it.. it sends shivers through my body". She smiled as he started to kiss her neck before he dropped down onto her shoulder "But I erm..." he glanced up and she smiled at him shyly "I would like.. to do what I want to you" he smiled slightly "What?" she nodded "You tease me.. all the time.. I want to... get the chance to return the favour". He sighed "Clear the stuff off the bed.. and grab my tie out my bag". She smiled "What?". He nodded "You want to tie me to this bed or not?". She nodded "More than anything".

She had cleared the bed and tied his arms as tightly as she could to the bed, she could feel his erection through his jeans and she smiled down at him "You are so turned on Smithy". He nodded slightly "I dont normally do this..." he paused as she brushed his lips with hers "I dont like losing control". She grinned at him "I know.." she reached into her bag on the floor and pulled out her sleep mask "Stevie.." he panted as she slipped it over his eyes "You just remember Im going to have you tied to this bed once you are finsihed". She grinned as she pulled his jeans off, he had no underwear on and his erection was certainly a sight for saw eyes and here she was with complete control over it, over him. She could do anything she wanted and she didnt know where to start. She placed a gentle kiss to his lips and he gently kissed her back. She moved accross his jaw and smiled as his stubble rubed against her skin, it felt so rough but perfect all in one. She moved onto his neck and smiled as she gently ran her hands up the muscles of his arms. She moved her lips to his ear "I am going to show just how much you teased me in the shower". He smiled "I can handle it" he gulped as she tugged on his ear lobe. She dropped down and onto his chest. He smiled slightly as she moved accross his muscles, she traced her fingers over his nipples and smiled as he jumped at the touch. She kissed and licked his chest moving futher down his body. She traced his erection with her hand and he gulped "Stevie... play nice". She smiled "I always play nice Smithy". She placed a gentle kiss to his chest once again before working her way down his body once again. She paused just bellow his belly button and eyed his huge erection, she pulled it gently in her hand. "Stevie" she grinned as he spoke, his voice filled with lust, need, fear even. She smiled as she lent down into his lips once again. She laughed as she pulled away and he tried his hardest to recapture her lips "You're a little tease.. you know that". He's body jolted as she ran her tounge up his erection and she couldnt help but smile as he tilted his head back. She moved her mouth over his erection and began to suck on him, he filled her mouth and she pushed him deep in to the back of her throat. Listening to him moan, she dragged her teeth along him, taking her time to kiss lick and suck him. "Stevie...you carry on like that you aint going to get no main corse sweetheart". She grinned as she slipped him out of her mouth she moved on top of him once again and he moaned as she slipped herself over him "Moss.. please" she smiled as she lent into his lips, biting gently onto his bottom lip as she pulled away. She grinned "What do you want Smithy?" she asked and he smiled "You know exactly what I want Stevie.. and a few inchs futher I'll be getting it". She grinned as she moved her body slowly so he slipped inside her. She moved gently on his body, smiling as he filled her, she reached down and pulled the mask from his eyes and she grinned as he eyed her figure instantly. "You are a bad girl do you know that". She nodded "I know" she lent back down and pulled at the tie holding his hands above his head. He grinned as he moved his hands to her hips and he sat up towards her, kissing her lips gently "Now that..." he smiled "That was hot". She grinned as she ran her hands into his hair "Well I aim to please" she lent into his lips and he pushed his tounge instanly into her mouth, his hands holding her body as she moved on him. After a few minutes he stilled and she smiled as the warm liquid shot into her body. "You are so amazing" he whispeared into her ear before kissing her shoulder gently.

She smiled as he wrapped his arms round her small frame, he had spent the last twenty minutes down at reception trying to find a place for them to eat tonight and she had just finished making the bed when he returned. he fiddled with the zip on the huge jumper that drowned her figure and smiled "You have stolen my nike jumper" she froze, thinking back to the night before they came away and the argument it caused when she asked for one of his old tops. She turned and wrapped her arms round his neck "I am borrowing it" he grinned "So you are intending to give it back?". She laughed slightly "Maybe". He let the back of his hand gently stroke her cheek and grinned "You can have it". She smiled "I thought it was your favourite" he nodded "Yeah it is... but it looks better on you... sexy". She smiled as she unzipped it a little "I can make it look a lot better". He nodded "I bet you can... and it would look far better on the floor but.." he took her hand and led her to the bed pulling her down next to him as he sunk onto it "I thought we could have a cuddle". She smiled "A cuddle?". He nodded "Yeah.. its not all sex Stevie". She grinned as she snuggled into his shoulder "So whats the plan for food?" she asked and he smiled "I have got the number for a taxi firm... I thought if we headed into town in about an hour.. we could grab some food out and then come back here and work it all off again.. maybe find a shop and grab some stuff for desert... chocolate sauce or.." he paused as she gently kissed his lips "I love you Smithy". He nodded "I know... I love you too". She grinned "And what are you intending to do with chocolate sauce?"


End file.
